the fire withen ( different ending )
by lu'In'Na'Onplover123
Summary: its the same summary as the first one


**The Fire Within **

Everyone in the guild always said that we all have some good in us that we're all a family. But what do you do when that family is being threaten, when everything that you have waited for is here now, but soon will be taken away forever? Will you fight? Or die trying?

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and this is my story about how I gave everything to save the people and home that I love dearly."

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Juvia, and I all just got back from doing a job. We walked through the guild doors and everyone looked scared and sad.

"WHATS UP NO FIGHTING TODAY THIS IS NOT THE FARIY TAIL THAT I Lelft YESTERDAY" Nastu shouted out

"you dumb ass can't you see that everyone is sad over something, look can't you see that?" Gray said as he walked passed Nastu. Everyone was like this we all went to talk to someone about what happen but no one would talk they were to in shock. Then out of nowhere Makarov said

"Lucy your father has been killed by the Phantom Lord Guild," I looked up when he said this

"Your joking right master my father can't be dead I just wrote him a letter a few weeks ago, no he can't be...NO! You're lying" I screamed out in fruition. Levy came over and griped my hand and pulled me into a hug I began to cry my eyes out in her arms.

"Shhhhh... its ok Lucy, we are here for you, we are not going to let you handle this alone." her words hit deep in my heart it felt like my mother was telling me that I was going to live through this.

"Do we know who killed him?" I said as I stood up and looked around the room hoping someone would know.

"We got this today by one of the maids at your father's house they said to give it to you when you come back" Liana said and then handed me the letter.

It read:

Dear Lucy heartphilia,

We are sending this to you because we wanted to tell you that your father has been killed by us the Phantom Lord Guild. Why you may ask, because your father was just in our way. Let me explain when you were born we were told to kill you, but we couldn't kill you until you were ten and your mother had to get in the way so we had to kill her. We made it look like she died in her sleep, but we killed her and now your father is in the way, we were looking for you at his house and he saw us, and then we asked the old man where you were but he refused to tell us so we killed him plan in simple. Oh we were also supposed to write this letter to you and tell you everything because if you don't come then we will kill everyone in fairy tail! You have to make a chose meet up with your family in the sky or watch all of the people you love in the guild die because of you. Make a chose fast we will not wait long.

Love,

Phantom Lord Guild

After I got done I crumbled it up and throw in the trash and then told the guiled what it said

"Lucy are you going to go?" Julia asked with a wired face I looked at her and then soon everyone had a wired face.

"You guys think I am going to leave my family and my mother and father would want me to fight for my family not take the easy way out " I told them, but they still looked wired

"Lucy is not going she is staying here with us and if we have to fight we will! I'm not going to let them take our best celestial spirit away form us." Nastu shouted and he razed up the fairy tail sgin up in the air waiting of every one else to join in. Soon they all did, and then they all looked at me and Nastu said

"Lucy will you fight with us?" as he stuck out his hand

"Nastu you all know that you all could be killed from this, but you still want to go through with this?" they all nodded

"Yes I am going to fight" I said as I put the fairy tale sgin in the air. We all screamed out

"FOR FARIY TAIL!"

**chapter 2 **

Rain began to fall and didn't stop like the clouds knew that something bad had happen and was about to happen. The weeks past and we all awaited the first attack from the Phantom Lord Guild, nothing came nothing at all. We have desided to stay at the guild so we could all make sure everyone was safe. But that didnt stop me from walking outside alone.

"Come on Lucy pull it together you have to be strong for your family." But no matter how hard I tried to hold back my tears the began to fall I couldn't beleive that my father was gone. And now my guild family are being threated.

" Hello Lucy." I snap my head to the side to see a outline of a man and I get ready to scream but something mealt covers my mouth and pushes me to the back. I hit the stone growned hard and I screamed from the pain . The man came closer and he had black hair and he was every tan like he had been in the sun way to much. And than it hit me that was Leavy's boyfriend but something was wrong he was part of fariy tail. How could he do this? i look in his eyes and the are completely black and it looked like he was being controled. His hand soon turns in to a hand again and I bit down as hard as I could. He cried out in pain and I flip back wards and call on all my sprities this was the beginning and I was gonna fight. just then the front doors of fariy tail were kicked down and fire and ice hit Gajeel and while he is dazed I get Lokey to get what was on his back it was like a worm.

" Oh no Lucy you didnt think we would just send him." A voice said as the ground movied and throw me in the air . everyone tried to grap my had but none could the ground was lifteding every one up. Nastu jumped from one stone piller to the next and Grey and Erzia followed . The stone piller I was on soon became a cage on top i could see every one and every the guys trying to get to me. I reached out to them and when Nastu got even a finger tip away the piller I was trapped in would grow father up in to the clouds.

"LUCY! " Everyone screamed as the watched me cringe in fear. i look down and the leader of the Phantom Lord Guild comes in the the cage from the bottom and says

"This could have all been avodied, if only you would have just came to us and let us kill you."

" Why would want to kill me hun? Why my mother and father? Why fairy tail! " he chucklys and gives me a death look and says

"My dear your the only celestial spirit that has the power of the sun! You have had no idea and you cant control it so just give me your power and I will cotrol it for you." Now while this is going on the others are fight the Phantom Lord Guild members and I see my spritis are still out and they are fighting with them. I feel myself geting weaker and I whisper for give me Nastu. I take my whip out and run to attack him. He graps me by the neck and I bit him on the hand and puch him in the face and while he is down I try and see if I can fit through the bars. Yes I can I smile at this and I stand on the eage of the stone piller and he screames

" You little bitch if you jump you will die from this high!" his teeth cring and he throws something at me and it hit me in the stomach making me fall backwards. Witch im guessing was not his plan. But as I fell back i saw a ball of fire come out of of the door and everyone was hurt and bloody but they all came to save me. I couldnt help but smile and they kill him quick and soon I see everyone above me and they are all useing their magic to save me even my spritis are trying. Tears fly up to them and i yell

" Please forgive me ! " i fall faster because i go limp and stop trying to save myself. I hear Nastu scream my name and i soon feel warmth whrap around my body and he says

"I'm not letting you go, your gonna stay with us dont you dare die now LUCY!" I black out before we hit the ground.

"Lucy."

" Lucy." I look throw the drakness and see my mother and father standing together and it's like they are glowing I say

" I'm scared mom i hate the dark" I start to walk torwads them but just than I hear the sobbing of Nastu and he is begging

"Lucy if you can hear me come back to me I will do what ever it takes please just open you eyes." my mother says

"Lucy thats the way you need to go." She pointed in the the darkness and she smiles. Her and my father walk into the light and soon i awake to seeing pink hair.

"N-N-Nastu? " I say slowly and he pops his head up and i see tears comeing from his eyes and he as the look of disbelieve across his face. i smile and left my hand and slowly whip off the tears and say

"Why are you crying no one died right?" He huged me tightly and whispered in my ear

"I thought I lost you." I hug him back and shake my head reasureing him that I'm not going any where . For days on end everyone had me eating or drinking or sleeping it was kind of over whemling, but Nastu was the one that took me home and watched me sleep and whispered things to me when I would have nightmars.

"Nastu?" I said one night when I came out of the shower and he begans to bandage me

"Yes Luc?" He answers and I take his hands and whrap them around me and say

" Please can you just keep me warm tonight dont go home please just hold me and keep me warm." A smile washed over him and he did as he was asked and held me all night.


End file.
